Living MY Life For ME
by AngelWolfDestiny9090
Summary: When Harry is expelled from Hogwarts he only wants revenge, that is, until he gets invited to a strange school with strange customs, will Harry accept the invite and get his revenge on Dumbledore? But if he does accept how will he put up with his roomies?
1. Living MY Life For ME

******Hey All!! Just so you know, I will be continuing There Goes My Life, but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it!**

**

* * *

**

Living MY Life For ME

**Chapter One**

* * *

Harry Potter was angry. No, scratch that, Harry Potter was FURIOUS.

How could he. How could Dumbledore do this to him? And on his 16th birthday as well!

After everything that Harry had done for the wizarding world.

He had only ever protected them. Risking his life to save them, and this is how they repaid him?

* * *

Harry stood up angrily and tossed to letter he had been reading into the trash.

He couldn't believe it!

Dumbledore had expelled him.

* * *

He sighed and picked up the letter again, reading over it for the hundredth time.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Your reckless behaviour has endangered not only your own life, but also the lives of at least five other Hogwarts students._

_If you ever so much a set one foot onto Hogwarts grounds without the permission of Headmaster Dumbledore or the Minister himself, you will be trialed for trespassing on sacred grounds and your wand will be snapped._

_You were reported to the ministry by Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley both of which were backed up by Mr. Albus Percival Wulvric Brian Dumbledore, who showed more than enough evidence for your expulsion. _

_Thank you for reading this letter, and I hope you have a pleasant summer._

_Alice Clearwater,_

_Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office._

* * *

Harry growled and ripped the letter to shreds.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

He would wait until tomorrow before making his plans. Once he was finished, Dumbledore would be no more.

He slipped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Dreaming of all the mayhem he could cause to the wizarding world. He didn't notice the strange light that surrounded him, nor the changes that were happening to his body.

* * *

As he slept, he was blissfully unaware of the owl dropping a letter on his desk before leaving through the open window.

He was also unaware of how much this one little letter would change his entire future.

What, you may ask, is so important about the letter?

I can not tell you.

* * *

But I can tell you where the letter came from, for it was printed in bold letters on the top of the letter that was poking out of the envelope.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Ruin's school for magically gifted creatures and humans, would like to invite you Mr. Harry James Potter to attend our prestigious school as one of the ruling creatures. Because of your unique breed you will be one of our head creatures._

_Seeing as you have recently been expelled from Hogwarts, you will probably seek for revenge._

_We here at Ruin's will help you to get your revenge, for you see, here at Ruin's we have only the best students, and we do not like to have our students unhappy._

_So if you-_

And that is what the first part of the letter said.

* * *

When Harry Potter awoke, he would want to know what he was, and Ruin's would be there to tell him.

Actually, Ruin's would be the only one willing to tell him, and that is why Harry's life would change so drastically.

Because everyone has to learn, one way or another, not trust anyone, not even yourself.

**

* * *

**

AngelWolfDestiny9090

**Please R&R!

* * *

**


	2. Ruin's Here I Come!

**Hey All!! Harry goes to Ruin's next chapter!!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2

**Ruin's Here I Come!**

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched, slipping from his bed and into the hall, making his way to the bathroom. He didn't notice the shocked look his aunt gave him as he walked by.

He sighed as he stepped under the hot jet of water. He felt all of his muscles relax and started to wash his hair. He started rubbing the shampoo into his waist length hair.

_Wait, _Harry thought_, since when do I have waist length hair?_

* * *

He finished washing himself quickly, before stepping out of the shower to stand in front of the full length mirror.

At first it didn't register in his mind. The person staring back at him wasn't him at all.

* * *

The person staring back at him had waist length, silky raven hair with streaks of blood red running through it. The person also had silver and violet specks in their emerald green eyes. The person was lithe and beautiful, with perfectly shaped muscles. The person's lips were a deep red, and their features were that of an aristocrat.

The strangest thing about the person though, where the soft black wings sprouting from their back. The tips of the wings were coloured a beautiful shade of silver.

The person also had sharp claws and fangs.

* * *

_This can't be me_ thought Harry, but when he raised his hand the person raised their's too. When he glared at them the other person glared back. _This person is me _thought Harry _but why do I look like this?_

Suddenly, Harry remembered something Remus had told him when he had been teaching at Hogwarts.

He had said that all witches and wizards come into their inheritance on their sixteenth birthday, some people didn't get any inheritance, while others were changed drastically. Maybe this is what he meant.

Harry sighed and started getting dressed. There was only one problem. How was he suppost to get his shirt on?

* * *

He hadn't noticed his wings when he had been undressing, because he didn't wear a shirt to bed, but this was going to be a problem.

After ten minutes of struggling, Harry gave up and decided to go without a shirt. It was lucky he wasn't a girl.

* * *

As Harry walked to the door, he decided on his next course of action. It wouldn't do for Vernon to see his new 'look', so he had to figure out how to get out of the house without being seen.

Harry groaned and mentally slapped himself, what were wings used for again?

Ah yes, flying. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

* * *

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the package sitting on his bed.

That is, until he sat on it.

* * *

"Ow!" he hissed, before picking up the letter. He didn't recognize the symbol on the front.

The symbol was a big R, surrounded by many types of creatures, which seemed to blend into each other.

He opened the package and tipped the things that were inside onto his bed.

He read over the letter first. _Ruin's huh? _he thought.

He mulled the letter over. It said that the school was for magical creatures, and that they could tell him what he was.

* * *

His face set in a determined expression. They would help him destroy Dumbledore.

Harry picked up the other thing that was in the parcel, it was a strangely shaped locket. The letter said that it was a portkey to the school, and that he should only activate it if he were willing to attend.

Harry gripped the locket tight and said the activation word.

* * *

And that was how Harry Potter came to make the decision that would change his life forever.

What was the activation word? You ask.

The word was something that Harry Potter longed for.

The word was,

Revenge.

**

* * *

******

AngelWolfDestiny9090

**Please R&R!!**

* * *


	3. Meeting Anigo The Strange

**

* * *

**

Seriously guys, review!! I really need the motivation!!

**

* * *

**

Meeting Anigo

* * *

Harry fell to the ground and did a somersault, hitting his head on a nearby table in the process.

He hissed and sat up, gripping his head. He REALLY hated portkeys.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm the headache that was threatening to appear.

He was concentrating so hard, that he didn't notice a person walk up behind him. But he did notice when he felt a wand digging into his temple, and an arm around his neck.

Harry tensed and reached up to grab the wand, trying to pull it away from his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the person hissed in his ear, Harry could tell it was a male.

"Harry Potter" he said back, trying to twist his head around to get a better look at his attacker "I was invited here".

"Ah" said the person, moving their arm away, but not moving the wand "So you are the creature Headmaster Ruin has been so interested in".

The person moved slightly and held out a hand for Harry to take.

Harry's eyes wandered up the well muscled arm and to the person's face. He gasped when he saw it.

The boy looked to be about 17; he had long, shaggy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He had the look of an aristocrat, and man was he working it.

He grabbed the boys hand and let him pull him up. Harry felt a sudden pull in his chest when their skin touched, and couldn't stop the gasp that it caused. He saw something unreadable flash through the boy's eyes, but when he looked back, it was gone.

* * *

"Come on," said the boy "I'll take you to Headmaster Ruin".

Harry nodded obediently and followed the boy.

"I'm Anigo Black by the way" said the boy after five minutes of silence "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter".

"No," said Harry "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Black, but may I ask you a question?"

"Fire away," said Anigo, as they rounded another corner.

"I was wondering what type of creature you were, you don't look any different to normal people".

Anigo stopped dead in the middle of the hall and gave Harry a sly grin. And then he disappeared.

* * *

Harry looked around in confusion and went to turn around. But he found himself restrained by a pair of firm arms around his waist.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Anigo smirking at him, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I, my dear Harry" Anigo whispered in his ear, as he grazed his sharp teeth along Harry's pulse point "am a Vampire".

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine when Anigo's sharp teeth lightly punctured his skin. When Anigo pulled back it left a faint purple mark.

"What are you doing?!" Harry managed to squeak out, his face turning a cherry red colour and his breathing becoming irregular.

"You smell...delicious" Anigo whispered in his ear "I'm just making sure none of the other vampires who reside here can try to make you their mate".

"What do you mean by mate?" asked Harry.

Anigo smirked at him and pulled back. "That," he grinned "is something you'll have to figure out on your own".

Harry was about to question him but Anigo cut him off.

"We're here" said Anigo, pointing at something behind Harry.

* * *

Harry gave him a look of confusion and turned to see what Anigo was pointing at. It was a large wooden door, with _Headmaster Ruin _printed in large black letters.

Harry turned back to say goodbye to Anigo, but he had disappeared. Again.

Harry sighed and gave a small snicker. He hoped he'd get to see Anigo again, he was nice, if slightly creepy.

Once Harry finished thinking he took a deep breath and turned towards the large wooden doors. He took a step forwards and slowly opened them.

* * *

**AngelWolfDesting9090**


End file.
